There modern advances in bow hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Hunters commonly transport gear to a field site in a backpack or special case, however transporting the bow itself presents a problem. Many hunters simply carry it in their hand which quickly becomes heavy no matter how light the bow is. Others may place it in a case, but removing it from the case is a noisy and time consuming process if it is quickly needed for a shot. Some hunters may carry it with the bow string over their shoulder which subjects the bow to damage and can become painful to one's shoulder. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a hunting bow can easily be carried, without the disadvantages as described above.